


Quidnunc;

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, james gets in trouble as guardian and shit happens, this might be a two shot idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: James gets in trouble as Guardian for causing emotional distress to a civilian. Winn informs him of several concerning things that could possibly go wrong before the court trial (if national city can identify the man behind the mask.) Kara's in the apartment as Winn explains to James and wakes up, wondering what has James acting weird, she's determined to find out.





	Quidnunc;

**Author's Note:**

> Originally started as a word prompt from @cyclone-rachel on tumblr! This will be a two shot most likely and idk when i'll update but support for said update helps me know that there's want for me to continue! Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Kara laid on James lap, his fingers absentmindedly tangled in her hair. The TV buzzed softly in the background, James had been wanting to change the channel but Kara looked so peaceful as she slept.

Despite having super hearing Kara didn’t stir as the fire escape creaked outside. James reached for his phone in case he needed to call Alex, Or Maggie. A familiar voice rang out in pain as James let Kara’s head rest on a pillow beside him. He walked over to the window in Kara’s bedroom, prying it open slightly.

“Winn?” James whispered.

“Hi,” Winn waved meekly, “can I come in?” he asked, pointing to the window. James sighed, stepping aside so Winn had room to enter the apartment.

“What’s this about?” James gestured to the window and to Winn in a black hoodie and sweatpants versus his usual button up and slacks. Winn sighed, sitting down and pinching the bridge of his nose. James anticipated the bad news that left his mouth soon after.

“It’s about the lawsuit.”

James sat next to Winn on Kara’s bed, laying down and putting his hands over his face. Guardian was being ‘Supergirl Claused’. Maggie had explained it as a use of aggressive force within good reason but by vigilantes and superheroes. James had had good intentions on saving the woman from the fire at National City apartments but he’d left her with bruises and PTSD from his quick thinking.

James wanted to come forward and pay her for her trauma but he didn’t have the money. He also didn’t want to reveal himself as guardian, and according to Winn he wouldn’t have to.

“Nancy Abrams didn’t see your face clear enough to give an accurate facial description to the NCPD. They weren’t able to run a thorough identity scan, they have no idea who the man behind the mask is,” Winn explained, his face fell as if he was hiding bad news. James grimaced but encouraged him to continue. “That makes the police inclined to find you, that you’re on their to watch for list.”

“So you’re telling me I’m wanted by the NCPD? That’s great,” James scoffed, leaving Kara’s room and heading into the kitchen. Winn followed after him, trying to further explain his situation.

“James, if Nancy commits a federal offense or kills someone, it’s going to be blamed on Guardian since he’s the one who caused her long lasting emotional distress. You could be charged with murder, if she were to do that I mean.”

James shut the fridge with a loud slam, rattling the contents on the door, and also successfully waking up Kara. She perked her head up over the couch, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“James, why is Winn here?” she mumbles.

“He was just leaving,” James smiles, hoping he gets the cue to go. Winn nods, mouthing that they’ll talk tomorrow, and waving goodbye to Kara as he shut the door. James locks the door behind him, Kara getting off the couch to meet him in the kitchen.

“What was that about?” she asked as they walked to Kara’s bed.

“Nothing,” James replied, hoping Kara would forget and fall asleep like she had been earlier. He can’t involve her in this, it would upset her too much. Kara nodded, she trusted him but she knew something was off, and she wasn’t about to let it go.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for switching tenses, I'm bad at those. Find me on tumblr @kimberlyhartz!


End file.
